Credit scores are widely used by lenders because they are inexpensive and largely accepted by consumers and lenders. However, they do have a number of drawbacks. For example, studies have shown that the FICO (Fair Isaac Corporation) score is not always a good predictor of credit risk. Studies have also shown that the accuracy of FICO in predicting delinquency has diminished in recent years. In addition, there are ways for a consumer to game the FICO system. Therefore, improved techniques for predicting credit risk of an individual would be desirable.